


Pink

by abbeyjewel



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Oral, Puppy Play, Slavery, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeyjewel/pseuds/abbeyjewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeaka RC (yeaka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Prompt by Yeaka
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek (wouldn't that be cool??) 
> 
> Un beta-ed, lemme know if you see mistakes

Harry whined pathetically. His forehead nudged against Tom’s knee, his eyes pleading. Tom wasn’t looking at him, and that bothered Harry more than he could say. When Tom worked while Harry was like this, it was worse than being used and humiliated. Tom didn’t even look down, and continued to type and swipe at his PADD. 

_Please, please_ Harry thought as hard as he could, wishing he could talk through the gag in his mouth. It was bright pink, to match the rest of his scanty outfit. A pink lacy thong, and gloves that turned his hands into useless paws. Pink rope tied his legs and arms so he was forced to stay on his elbows and knees. An equally pink, but harder to see, plug filled him up and had him moaning any time he tried to move. Like a pretty pink puppy. 

He whined again, pressing his nose to Tom’s knee and rubbing pleadingly. Tom would give in eventually. Even if it were to punish him, it would be better than to be ignored like this. Harry was only content when Tom was touching him. Suddenly Tom’s hand was in his hair, stroking gently. Harry almost purred at the touch. 

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Tom was looking at him now. Harry flushed and nodded, eager to please, eager to be used. The fingers in his hair tightened and pulled his face away, tears sprang to his eyes at the sudden pain. “I don’t need impatient slaves.” He hissed, shoving Harry away. 

Harry simply came back, pressing his nose against his master’s knee and pleading in whines for forgiveness. He’d be good. _Just don’t send me away._

Paris sighed and continued to work, hand absentmindedly tugging on Harry’s hair.


	2. Leash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....in Tom’s hands, was a bright pink leash.

It had been hours and he had fallen asleep. Harry’s head was still pressed against Tom’s knee for support, his knees and elbows sore from the sheer amount of time spent on them. He was sore from the strained position and the amount of time spent in it, but he could hardly complain. 

Blinking up at Tom, Harry found his Master looking down at him. Instantly, Harry’s gaze dropped and he tried to look as pathetically sorry as he could. Fingers found his hair again, but instead of harsh tugs, gentle strokes were used instead. He leaned up into his Master’s hand, attempting to purr in the way Tom liked. 

“Sleep well?” Harry’s nose rubbed against Tom’s knee up and down in a nod. He’d sleep better in Tom’s arms, but he wouldn’t say that if he could speak. Tom laughed softly before standing abruptly. Harry, who had been leaning against Tom for support, fell hard against the floor. He didn’t even pause to check on his slave before he crossed the living area and into his bedroom. “Come.” His order was muffled in the next room. 

Harry was already struggling to his knees and elbows, desperate to not be left behind. It had been hours and he had slept, but that didn’t mean he was any less desperate for attention. He was much slower at crawling in this new setup. It was much easier to crawl with hands rather than elbows, but Harry made a valiant attempt to not keep his Master waiting. Would Tom finally play with him? 

His heart dropped and a cold shiver went through him. In the room, in Tom’s hands, was a bright pink leash. It matched the outfit perfectly, and Harry knew what Tom planned to do with it. He whined pathetically behind his gag, not daring to move back and away from his Master. That would just make things worse. Harry was desperate for Tom to play with him, even if it meant this. 

“Awh, is little Harry sad? Does he not want to go on a walkie to see pretty ladies?” His voice was mockingly sweet. Harry just shut his eyes and whined softly again. He just wanted Harry. Tom bent down and pulled Harry’s head up by his hair, clipping the leash to the bright pink collar at his throat. “We need to dress you up a bit before you see them, don’t we puppy?” He ruffled Harry’s hair degradingly, like the puppy he was. 

“Let’s see,” and Tom was gone from Harry’s field of vision. He couldn’t see what devious things he planned to dress Harry in.


	3. Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s jaw was sore from the gag,

Harry didn’t like walks. Tom loved them and would take his slave out on them at least once a day. They were humiliating and showed the world that Harry was Tom Paris’ slave, a pet to do with what he wanted. Harry loved being Tom’s slave, but he preferred to be used in their room, in private. As a slave of the Empire, he did not get a say. So when Tom took him on these walks, he could hardly protest. 

“I think I’ll keep you on your knees, I like that. However…” Tom’s voice carried over from his closet, where he kept the toys he used on Harry. He had quite a collection, and not all of them had been used on Harry yet. The pink set was new, and Harry could already tell it would be used on him again. 

Tom stood in front of him again, holding a small assortment of things, all obnoxiously pink. Harry whined slightly in the back of his throat, his nose rubbing again at Tom’s knee to reassure himself. Tom laughed, almost cruelly at the sight. “Oh Harry, don’t worry! The pretty ladies will love you!” That wasn’t what worried Harry, but Tom already knew that. He set the toys down on his bed and pulled Harry close to the edge. His fingers swept through Harry’s hair, leaving Harry moaning in pleasure. He undid the clasp for the ball gag and pulled it from Harry’s lips. 

Tom caressed Harry’s skin almost sweetly, down his back and to his ass. Usually it was red, but Harry had hardly been played with today. Tom liked the noises Harry made, especially when he was spanked. He worked at the plug that was already deep in Harry’s ass, pulling it out with a wet pop. Harry’s eyes had closed and he made a soft sound from the loss. “Don’t worry, I have something that will fill you right up Harry, boy.” Harry hoped that it was his cock, he would much rather stay in and be fucked than go out and be humiliated. Instead, Tom reached for a plug that was much bigger than the one that had been in his ass and held it to Harry’s lips. 

“I’m not wasting any more lube on you with this, make it good.” Harry’s jaw was sore from the gag, but he didn’t hesitate to suck the plug into his mouth. It was almost as wide as Tom at the base, and not quite as long. It had pink, fluffy fur sprouting out the end in the form of a tail, adding to Harry’s image of a puppy. He coated it with as much saliva as he could manage, because even though his ass was lubed, this plug was bigger. The plug was pulled away and pressed against his entrance. He winced as the plug entered him, but before he could gasp it was deep inside him, filling him up. 

Harry moaned and pressed his head against Tom’s legs, feeling the tail tickle his legs. “Hush now, puppy.” Tom chided, now attaching pink, fluffy ears to Harry’s head. “Sit!” He commanded. It took a moment of struggling, but Tom managed to sit up like a dog, on his legs and elbows in the air. “Good boy, Harry!” Tom ruffled Harry’s hair and even though it was degrading, Harry felt a swell of pride. Tom had a simple pink ribbon in his hands. 

Tom’s hand on him was like tasting ambrosia. Harry’s eyes fluttered back into his head and he moaned. He was almost constantly horny, and it only took a few strokes until Harry was thrusting up into Tom’s hand. “Slut,” Tom flicked Harry’s nose in punishment before tying the pink ribbon securely around the end of Harry’s cock. He looked pleadingly up at his master, thrusting again up into his hand. _Please_


	4. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the safety of Tom’s quarters was always frightening for Harry.

“Patience!” Tom admonished, slapping Harry’s hard cock down in a not quite so gentle manner. Harry’s eyes watered as he fought to stay in position. Tom tugged lightly at the leash and Harry had to fight gravity to not land too hard on his already sore elbows. Harry knew Tom was finished with him, but he so desperately wanted to distract Harry and keep them in Tom’s room. He just wanted to be fucked by Tom and told he was a good boy. 

Harry’s lips pressed against Tom’s clothed crotch, his eyes begging for permission to continue. He didn’t care what he had to do, he just wanted Tom. And when Tom’s fingers brushed through his hair again, Tom felt himself hope that he might actually get what he wanted. A moment later that hope was shattered when he was pulled back by his hair and flicked painfully on the nose again. “Patience doggy! We’ve got to save some of that for the pretty girls waiting for you, don’t we?” 

Harry held his head down in shame, hoping the silent apology would spare him from a punishment. His mouth was ungagged, but he didn’t think for one second that meant that he could talk. He learned that lesson a long time ago. Tom only liked the noises Harry made, and only certain words on occasions. 

“Let’s go,” Tom had stood and tugged on the bright pink leash, urging Harry to follow. Walking on his elbows and knees was a new feat. Luckily, Tom realized this and walked slowly, letting Harry go as quickly as he could without Tom getting too far ahead. 

Leaving the safety of Tom’s quarters was always frightening for Harry. It meant other people could stare at him. If Tom deemed it, they could touch or fuck him if they wanted to. And Harry never knew when the latter two would apply. Tom was jealous and possessive, but he enjoyed humiliating Harry more than anything. Nothing humiliated Harry that being used by other people. 

Tom walked Harry to the turbo lift, right past a group of people and only one other slave. She wasn’t tied up like Harry was, but they way she knelt at their feet and was covered in bruises told them all who was better treated. Harry was lucky to be Tom Paris’. Even if sometimes he didn’t feel that way. 

“Holodeck three.” Tom instructed the lift when they entered. The rough surface of the lift was painful on his elbows and knees compared to the plush carpet of Tom’s room and the hallway. Even though he knew what to expect, Harry couldn’t wait to leave the lift.


	5. Rutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She seemed too interested in the rutting Vulcan on the floor in front of them

The entire trip down to Holodeck 3, Harry was flushed red from humiliation. It was a torturously long lift ride, as people entered and exited depending on which floors they were headed to. He didn't know anyone, but that didn't make it any less humiliating. He was on his elbows and knees, naked, with pink decorations. They were fully dressed and standing. It was obvious who was superior. 

It was worse when they noticed him. Men and women both would, with his master's permission of course, ruffle his hair and coo at him. Exactly like if he were simply a puppy and not a human being. He was a slave after all. Some would ask to touch him more, and to Harry's overwhelming relief, Tom would refuse them. Harry was grateful for his Master’s jealous streak. 

When they reached their destination, Harry was tugged out of the lift and into the already set up holodeck. Bright sun assaulted his eyes, but the warmth was welcome on his skin. Slowly he followed behind his Master as he walked up to a table in front of what looked like and outdoor bar. There were round tables with umbrellas for shade, and a group of people were sitting at the table. Three women were sat around it, with three slaves at their feet. 

“Hello, Ladies.” Tom called, sliding into an open chair next to what Harry remembered was a half-Klingon/half-human woman. He kissed her cheek flirtatiously and she swatted him away. Harry looked away, jealousy rising in him. He was just a slave, he couldn’t stop his Master from kissing anyone he liked. That didn’t mean he wasn’t jealous. 

Tom pulled Harry’s leash, tugging him forward to sit at his feet and next to the other slaves. It was only then did he notice that two were already providing entertainment. A dark-skinned Vulcan was rutting hard into a restrained Talaxian. A look of pure lust and frustration on his face, so different from how Harry had usually seen Vulcans. 

“Tom!” The Klingon woman sent his Master a smirk. “You almost missed the show!” She pointed at the Vulcan and the Talaxian as if it weren’t obvious that they were there, putting on a show. “The Captain’s slave is going into that.. Pon Farr.. Thing. Have you SEEN a Vulcan like this before?” She seemed too interested in the rutting Vulcan on the floor in front of them, that she didn’t notice that the much lighter-skinned Vulcan flinched. Harry remembered him from before, but he didn’t know his name. He hardly knew anyone’s name. It was better for a slave to know as little as possible. The Vulcan was hardly the first slave the Klingon woman had, and wouldn’t be the last. She went through more slaves than anyone. 

Harry’s head pressed against Tom’s knee, but he still faced the slaves in front of him, watching them. Tom’s hand came down and started petting Harry’s hair gently, distractedly. “How long have they been at it?” He asked, fascination in his voice. 

“Tuvok still has a while before… It..actually sets in.” This time the Captain answered. Harry couldn’t help but shiver. Her voice was husky and beautiful, but so very dangerous. “I can’t wait until he’s really in the thick of it! I wonder what I can get him to do.” Her eyes held dangerous glee. “He hates the Talaxian, but he begged for this. So we’ll see won’t we?” 

Harry didn’t want to see. He knew how these things ended up. There was a reason the Klingon had a Vulcan, they had superior strength. He didn’t want to see what that’d be like, being pounded into with three times his human strength. An unrestrained Vulcan at that was terrifying. And suddenly Harry was wishing beyond anything that Tom would spare him. That the vulcan would be happy with the Talaxian. That he wouldn’t be used by someone other than Tom.


	6. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vulcan looked like he could continue all night

It didn't take long for the Captain to order the Vulcan to penetrate the Talaxian. Before, he had just been rutting against him. The moment he was allowed, he thrust into the Talaxian. A howl of pain followed, and continued as the Vulcan didn't hold back. 

Harry watched every moment, every thrust. Hoping that by the time the others started to pay attention to him, the Vulcan would be too tired. His hope grew each time the Vulcan climaxed into the struggling Talaxian. 

Some time during, the Klingon woman, B'Elanna, had pulled the lighter skinned Vulcan between her legs. Harry didn't watch, but saw him eat her out in his peripheral vision. The Vulcan made tiny sounds of pain as he licked and sucked at her delicate skin. Harry hoped that Tom would use him like she did, not only because he'd be spared from the Vulcan, but also to please his master. He was too scared to bring himself to his Master's attention. 

Tom didn't pay attention to him. He leaned forward, fully immersed in the conversation he was having with the ladies in front of him. He didn't even have a hand in Harry's hair like he usually did. This frightened Harry more than before. He didn't want to be ignored. He didn't want too much attention either. 

Finally, the Vulcan had orgasmed three times in the Talaxian. By that point, the Talaxian was still and quiet, while the Vulcan pounded mercilessly into him. Cum overflowing and a squelching noise accompanied every thrust. The Vulcan looked like he could continue all night, just pounding into the exhausted Talaxian. 

That was when the Captain stopped him. Harry was surprised how well the Vulcan obeyed, even though he seemed almost mindless with lust. The moment she called, he thrust the Talaxian away from him and crawled to her feet. He didn't touch her, but simply knelt on the floor. 

Tom sat back in his chair, his hand finding it's way into Harry's hair. He suppressed the sigh of pleasure and sat still, pleased to have some sort of attention. He wanted to beg to go back to their quarters, beg to be taken repeated by his Master, but he stayed silent. 

"I think my slave is feeling left out, Captain." Harry's blood turned to ice as he looked up at Tom, who smirked maliciously down at him. He wanted to shake his head, beg and plead, but Tom's fingers were too tight in his hair and he hadn't been able to use his voice in a long time. He could only stare pleadingly up at his master, and hope for mercy.


	7. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Use mine. He needs more practice.”

"A very fine idea, Paris." The Captain nodded in approval. Harry couldn't see that; he simply stared up at Tom, pleadingly. 

_Please don't do this,_ he thought desperately, hoping that his Master would spare him. _Please I'll do anything!_ Harry kissed at Tom’s thigh, staring up at him with wide, pleading eyes. He hoped that Tom would get the message, that this was too much for him. That he’d be more useful in their room. Alone. 

“Thank you, Captain.” There was a malicious glint in Tom’s eyes that terrified him, a look reserved for only when Tom was feeling his most diabolical. “I was wondering if I might use your.. Pon Farr induced slave. If he’s up for it, of course.” Harry shivered and closed his eyes. He couldn’t beg. He wanted to, but he wasn’t allowed to talk. Hadn’t been allowed to talk since he’d been bought by Tom. He didn’t even think he could talk anymore. 

A series of gasps and a snarl to his side distracted Harry for a moment. Tom’s fingers were in his hair again, and he sighed softly, relaxing slightly. He could hear something being shoved in his direction, but he knew better than to look up at it. He wanted more of Tom, and would ignore the world for him. 

“Use mine. He needs more practice.” He heard B’Elanna growl from his side. The Captain must have preferred that, because Harry could feel Tom nodding, but he didn’t dare look up. 

“I think he will be good enough, don’t you pet?” Harry’s head was yanked up to look at Tom’s face. He could feel himself flushing and nodding, desperate to please. When Tom looked at him, when Tom paid attention to him, Harry could do anything. “Good. Turn around.” Harry almost whined again. He hadn’t once pleased anyone else without Tom. He was always played with Harry if he was going to be used by someone else. Tom was entirely too possessive, and Harry liked him that way. He didn’t want to be on his own. 

Harry turned obediently, his eyes squeezed shut. His ass facing Tom as he was directed. He opened his mouth without being told, knowing what to expect and attempting to be good. He’d go back to Tom sooner if he was good.


	8. Musk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tasted and smelled different too, more salt and musk.

Tom’s fingers were in his hair again, stopping him from going too far. Harry didn’t need to be held back, but he wasn’t complaining in the slightest. “He’s not allowed to cum. He’s better when he’s desperate.” B’Elanna called, settling back into her chair and appearing amused. “Otherwise, you can do anything you want with him.” 

Chuckling softly, Tom leaned forward. “In that case, my pet, I want you to make him cum.” Harry shivered, but B’Elanna only looked amused by this. Harry nodded and looked up at the Vulcan in front of him. What was he supposed to do? 

Fingers stroked down his sides before disappearing. Harry wanted to protest, wanted Tom’s touch at least. “Suck him,” came the order behind him. “Pretend he’s me, and _make him cum._ ” Harry wanted to hesitate, but he was too good of a slave to do so. He leaned forward obediently and took the Vulcan into his mouth. 

Almost immediately he knew he wouldn’t be able to obey Tom completely. There was no way he could pretend the cock in his mouth was Tom’s. He _knew_ what Tom tasted like, felt like, and this Vulcan was completely different. Tom was thicker, longer. His skin was smoother and more like velvet. He tasted and smelled different too, more salt and musk. Even though Harry’s eyes were closed, he knew the man in front of him wasn’t Tom. He knew that this would please Tom, and so he did his best to pleasure the Vulcan in front of him. 

A few moments passed, Harry obediently sucking on the cock in his mouth like a good slave. When he felt Tom’s hands on his ass, he couldn’t help but moan low in his throat. All he needed was Tom’s touch, and he could do this happily. He felt the plug slowly tugged out of his ass, and moaned again from the loss. The Vulcan in front of him had mainly been unresponsive, besides the stiff cock, but his hips jerked slightly at Harry’s moans. 

“My good boy,” Tom whispered, fingers stroking up and down Harry’s sides. Harry pressed back eagerly, his hips undulating, attempting to seduce Tom into touching him more. Only seconds later did Harry feel Tom line up and press into his prepared asshole. Harry stopped his ministrations on the Vulcans cock to moan loudly, the pleasure of Tom inside him was rival to nothing else.


	9. Spill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vulcans were always so stoic and serious, tightly controlled.

Tom was warm and hard, thrusting right in to the hilt. He never hesitated or went slowly, but he didn’t need to. Harry was always prepared for him. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Tom was just what he needed in every way. 

Harry groaned softly around the Vulcan cock in his mouth. He wanted to rock his hips back into Tom’s, force his cock deeper in Harry’s ass, but Tom’s fingers were hard on his hips. Tom controlled everything, all of the time. Even how fast Harry was being fucked. 

For a long moment, Harry forgot completely about the Vulcan in front of him. He wanted to focus completely on Tom. But Tom had given him an order, one he needed to obey no matter what. His lips sealed back around the cock in his mouth, his tongue stroking the vein teasingly. Tom thrusting into him, fucking him, helped push the cock deep into Harry’s throat. 

Vulcans were always so stoic and serious, tightly controlled. This Vulcan was no exception. On his knees in front of Harry, his arms straight at his sides, his face the picture of stoicism. Harry needed to push the Vulcan past that. He didn’t know what Tom would do if Harry couldn’t obey, there were all sorts of punishments he liked to dish out, but more than that, Harry wanted to please Tom. The best way to do that was to obey him. 

He moaned deep in his throat, only to pull back and lave at the head with his tongue. Sucking, licking, bobbing, moaning, anything he could do to give the best blow job he could. All while half his mind was focused on the cock in his ass, now thrusting teasingly close to his prostate. The stimulation would have been too much, but Tom has already taken care of Harry’s cock, tying it off so he had no chance of coming without permission. 

Not that Harry would. He didn’t know when it happened, but he was almost conditioned to Tom. He couldn’t come unless Tom allowed, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t eat. Harry almost couldn’t exist on his own without Tom, and was very grateful that Tom was present most of the time, and that he was a good Master. 

Nobody would have seen it coming, certainly not Harry, and he was the one servicing the Vulcan. As far as he could tell, he was having absolutely no effect on the Vulcan. Then suddenly the Vulcan tensed, his fingers clenched in fists, his jaw clamped shut, and with a grunted moan, came. His warm come spilling down Harry’s throat. Harry nearly choked on it in surprise, but managed to swallow it all.


	10. Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom did all the work

It didn’t take long for Harry to completely forget about the Vulcan again. After he swallowed, the Vulcan’s cock slipped through his lips, his concentration returning to something far more important. The cock in his ass. Tom’s cock. The most important person and thing in Harry’s world. 

His eyes were closed and he was panting hard. Tom was hitting his prostate with every thrust, and even though Harry was perfectly trained, the only way he could keep from coming was his tied cock. Shivers ran through his body on every thrust, incoherent moans he couldn’t hold back if he tried. 

Tom pulled him up off the floor, sitting back in the chair with Harry in his lap. This was a much better position, Tom’s cock slipping deeper into Harry than before. Harry couldn’t help but writhe as he leaned back against Tom. He wanted kisses, Tom fucking him with his mouth kisses. Instead, Harry settled for pressing his lips to the hollow of Tom’s neck, panting and open mouthed. 

Tom did all the work, lifting Harry up and dropping him back down. Harry could only writhe and convulse on Tom’s dick. His lips pressing open mouthed-sloppy kisses on whatever skin they could reach. It was torture of the best kind, all the pleasure running through Harry, and he wasn’t able to do anything about it. 

One last drop and Harry was pressed further down into Tom than before. Tom moaned through clenched teeth as he came inside of Harry. A good slave always, Harry rocked his hips lightly to help milk out his Master’s cock. 

A light kiss was pressed to Harry’s cheek, the only reward for doing well in present company. Tom lightly set Harry back down on the floor before leaning back in his chair and doing up his uniform. “Well Ladies,” Tom flashed them a flirty, if a little worn, smile. “Harry and I have some things to do.” And with that he stood, finding Harry’s leash, and lead Harry away. 

Harry barely had the concentration for anything besides following Tom. As they walked past, Harry on his now painfully aching elbows and knees, he watched as the Vulcan knelt at B’Elanna’s feet. He was kissing them with almost desperation; something he’d not seen on a Vulcan often. B’Elanna on the other hand, looked thoroughly unamused and equally unimpressed.


	11. Croon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were a good boy for me, weren’t you?” He chuckled softly at Harry’s whine.

Harry was in a daze, flushed and happy. It didn’t matter that he had been used and hadn’t cum, all that mattered was that Tom had used him. Now Tom was taking them back to his quarters, and Harry would be all alone with his Master. Just what he had wanted all along. 

The turbolift ride lasted just as long as it had on the way down to the holodecks, but it felt almost longer. He couldn’t wait to be alone with Tom, and his excitement made time feel like it was passing slowly. This time though, he barely noticed the other people entering and leaving the lift. It didn’t matter that they were there. 

Tom didn’t let them touch him this time. In fact, when anyone even looked too long at Harry, he barked at them to keep their eyes forward. Harry couldn’t help but shiver in pleasure. Tom, jealous and possessive, was his favourite. He would treat Harry roughly, but Harry could almost feel the affection bleed through. 

They entered Tom’s quarters, and Tom sat back on his couch. Harry sat at his feet, his nose bumping against Tom’s knee gently. Tom laughed softly, relaxing back and running soft fingers through Harry’s hair. 

“You were a good boy for me, weren’t you?” He chuckled softly at Harry’s whine. Of course he was good for Tom. He always wanted to be good for Tom. His first priority was pleasing his Master, even if Harry’s motivation was more for the fact that he loved Tom, than he was avoiding punishment. “Of course you were.” Tom pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

Tom tugged lightly at the ropes that had been digging into Harry’s arms. “Let’s get these off of you.” He said, fingers already working the knots free. When the rope slid to the floor, even with his arms completely free, Harry didn’t move. Only when his legs were also free, and Harry patted the cushion on the couch next to him, did Harry move. 

Harry’s fingers were still pressed together tight in gloves, and his arms and legs shook with how they ached, but he managed to climb up on the couch. At Tom’s instruction, his head rested on Tom’s lap, and curled up there. Like the puppy his was. Tom’s fingers found his hair, massaging and pulling gently on the dark hair. 

Harry was in heaven. He couldn’t help the small shivers and moans of pleasure. His eyes were closed and he relaxed completely, just enjoying Tom’s attention. After all, Tom’s attention was all he wanted. “My good boy,” Tom crooned softly. “Mine.”


	12. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again and again, Tom slapped him, hissing “Mine” every chance he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double dedicated to Yeaka. First as a welcome home present, second as she helped me with the last line.

Ten minutes passed, and then twenty. Harry’s eyes were shut and his breathing even. It probably wasn’t right that Harry loved and trusted Tom so much. That he felt so safe and warm with his head on Tom’s lap and Tom’s fingers in his hair. Not when Tom hurt and humiliated him so much, that Tom owned him. Somehow, despite how wrong it was, Harry couldn’t imagine it being any other way. 

He was so relaxed and almost asleep, when a sharp sting on his ass jolted him awake. Harry jolted, a noise more of surprise than pain escaped his lips, and looked up at Tom with wide eyes. Tom pushed him forward so that Harry’s stomach was over Tom’s lap instead, and slapped his naked ass again, the same cheek, and in exactly the same place. 

“You are a good boy, my good boy.” Harry felt his heart drop. Had he displeased Tom? Not pleasing Tom was the worst thing he could do. All Harry wanted was to make Tom happy, and to find that maybe he hadn’t, it hurt worse than the hand on his ass ever could. He couldn’t think of what he had done wrong, but even if he hadn’t, if Tom just said that he deserved to be punished was reason enough. 

Another flare of pain, hand coming down in exactly the same place for the third time. Harry couldn’t help but bury his face in the couch and grip at the sides of the cushion as best he could with mittened hands. It didn’t hurt too bad yet, but knowing Tom, it would. 

“Do you know that you’re mine?” Tom’s voice was even, pleasant. Harry couldn’t help but repress a shiver. He was Tom’s, even if he had displeased him in some way, he was Tom’s. An object that he hoped Tom would never sell. 

Harry nodded quickly. He thought he had done well. He had obeyed every order Tom gave him, was eager and willing, even when he wasn’t. He couldn’t think of a thing that would make Tom upset. If Tom was upset. But why else would Tom spank Harry? 

The hand came down again, and another time before Tom spoke again. Harry’s mind was racing, wondering _what had he done?_. He was starting to hurt, with Tom’s hand hitting the same place over and over again. 

“You’re mine.” and another shiver went through Harry. He desperately wanted to respond _yours_ “That’s what this is.” Another spank, another jolt of pain. “A reminder. That you’re mine. All mine.” Three more hard slaps. Harry was nodding, of course he was Tom’s, of course, but he loved to hear it all the same. And he rather thought that Tom loved to say it as well. 

Harry was mostly relieved he hadn’t done anything to upset Tom. Tom who he loved, but who owned him and could sell him if Harry displeased him. Another spank, and now the pain felt like hot fire. He wanted to squirm away, avoid Tom’s hand, but the pain was Tom’s reminder to Harry that he owned him, and that kept Harry in place. 

Tom spanked him again and again, this time punctuating his slaps by saying “Mine”. Harry’s heart jolted at every word, and he couldn’t help but nod in agreement. There was nothing he wanted more than to answer Tom. _Yours_ he thought instead, _Yours_. 

Harry lost count after 15 spanks. He hadn’t really been counting, but he’d had a vague awareness of how many times Tom had hit him. After 15, it became too much to even think about. Tom never missed, and kept right on hitting the same exact spot on Harry’s ass, again and again. 

Pain radiated from that one spot on Harry’s ass. He finally reached a breaking point, long after he lost count, and he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks. In the next moment, Tom stopped. Harry could vaguely feel himself trembling, felt the tears streaming down his face. Tom touched his chin lightly and tilted Harry’s head so that Harry was staring up at Tom. Tears were stroked from his eyes so he could clearly see Tom. 

“I don’t just own you. You are mine. All mine.” Tom looked so serious and possessive, and Harry couldn’t imagine loving anyone more than he loved Tom in that moment. He nodded again, his only way to give an answer. “You aren’t to forget that, ever.” He released Harry’s chin and waited for him to lay on his front again, to relax. 

Harry couldn’t help it though, he loved Tom. He wanted a kiss. He needed a kiss. He leaned up, pleading with his eyes. Tom pushed him away and down to the couch, and Harry couldn’t help but feel dissapointed. 

Tom began again, but this time on the other cheek. Harry could only imagine how the first looked, and based on how it felt, it must have been bad. The spanking on his other cheek was a relief at first. It didn’t hurt nearly as much as the other one did. Harry was able to calm down his crying, was able to breathe properly. 

It wasn’t long before the other cheek was hurting just as bad. The tears came much quicker this time. Harry hadn’t bothered trying to keep count, but he had definitely started crying again before they hit 15. Again and again, Tom slapped him, hissing “Mine” every chance he got. 

Harry was sobbing hard by the end, so hard he couldn’t catch his breath. He was clinging as best as he could to the couch. All he could think about was how he was Tom’s, all Tom’s, and Tom could do anything he wanted to Harry and he’d probably just love him more. 

He almost hadn’t noticed when Tom stopped hitting him. His ass was throbbing and he was too distracted by his thoughts. He did notice when Tom moved him, pulled him up so Tom could look at his face. Tom wiped tears away, and kissed lightly at Harry’s face. Harry couldn’t help but relax, limply letting Tom move him and touch him gently. 

He also couldn’t help trying to kiss Tom. He pressed his lips to whatever patch of skin he could reach, but was immediately pushed away. He tried again, until a firm “no” from Tom stopped him. A wave of disappointment washed through him but quickly melted as Tom kissed and touched his face delicately, like he was a flower that might bruise or fall to pieces.

Only when Harry was breathing normally again, and the tears had stopped falling, did Tom speak. “You’re mine, and I’ve made that very clear, yes?” Harry was nodding before the Tom finished, and he could tell that pleased him. “So that means that the only cum that goes in that filthy mouth of yours should be _mine._ "


	13. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry almost wouldn’t mind soap.

Harry stiffened, eyes widened. That was what this was about? Was this why Tom was so possessive suddenly? He was always possessive, but in this moment he was even more so. Was this also why Tom wasn’t letting Harry kiss him? 

When the Vulcan had cum in his mouth, he hadn’t known exactly what to do with it. Tom had never let him do anything but swallow, and frankly Harry loved the taste and feel of Tom’s cum sliding down his throat. He had felt a bit weird sucking someone else off, let alone swallowing their cum. He had only wanted to do what Tom wanted of him. To find he had displeased his Master hurt worse than his aching ass. 

"I'd wash your mouth out,” Tom smiled down at Harry. It wasn’t a nice smile, and it sent a frisson of fear down his spine. Tom’s fingers were still delicate and light on Harry’s face, a sharp contrast with his hard smile. “but you're too dirty for soap.” 

Harry almost wouldn’t mind soap. He would gargle the basic substance if it meant pleasing Tom. Harry _was_ dirty, he was a sex slave and meant to do all sorts of depraved things for whomever owned him. Harry knew this, but he never wanted to be so dirty that his Master would be disgusted with him so much that he wouldn’t touch him. 

“Bad boys like you just get cum.” Harry shivered and his eyes fell shut for a moment. Did this mean he could be redeemed? Cleaned off enough for his Master to enjoy playing with him again? He would never ever be completely clean, but would he be enough? “Would you like that, Harry? My cum to wash your mouth out?” Harry couldn’t nod fast enough. 

Was that supposed to be a punishment? Harry would never ever turn down the chance to suck Tom off, to taste his Master. It was hardly a punishment, and much more like a reward. Harry whined softly, wanting to kiss at Tom’s fingers and show him that he would do anything to please him. Tom’s fingers pulled out of reach and Harry fell forward, no longer supported by Tom. 

Almost unaffected, Harry pressed kisses to Tom’s clothed lap, begging for permission to start. Harry couldn’t imagine it as a punishment, but Tom definitely wasn’t rewarding him for swallowing someone else’s cum. 

At Tom’s go ahead, Harry pulled at the zipper with his teeth. His arms were free, but his hands were still pressed, almost painfully, closed with the gloves. He didn’t even think to ask to have them removed, and focused instead on how best to please Tom in his impeded state. He popped the button open and pressed his face eagerly into Tom’s crotch to breathe in his smell.   
Harry moaned softly. Tom was his favourite everything, his favourite taste, smell, touch, sound, and view. Everything about Tom had Harry shiver and moan in pleasure. Tom reached down and gently removed himself from the confines of his pants, while Harry simply watched, panting with anticipation. 

Tom’s hands rested gently on Harry’s head. He didn’t need to guide or encourage him, Harry was already lapping gently at the stiffening cock. Short, kittenish licks interspersed with longer ones. Teasing, for both of them, and Harry broke before Tom did. His lips wrapping around the head and sucking gently, tonguing the slit and tasting as much of Tom as he could, as quickly as he could. 

Harry didn’t slow down, and Tom didn’t both to stop him. Harry had already forgotten the reason for the blowjob, his whole focus and world was Tom and his taste, his pleasure. He sucked greedily, before pushing himself father onto Tom’s cock. He had plenty of practice and even if he hadn’t, he’d be working as hard as he could to swallow Tom completely. 

It took a few minutes for Tom to orgasm, he’d come so recently already. His fingers gripped tightly at Harry’s hair, and his hips rocked up into his mouth. Harry was far too trained and used to the rough treatment, he didn’t choke or gag. Instead he made soft moaning sounds at the rough treatment of his head. 

The vibrations and Harry’s mouth were heaven on earth (or space). Tom felt himself slip over that edge and he was orgasming deep down Harry’s throat. Harry, dutiful as ever, took it in stride and didn’t even gag. Tom barely had the presence of mind to pull Harry up enough so that the head of his cock was in Harry’s mouth, and Harry could taste as much of Tom’s cum as he could. The point was to wash Harry’s mouth out, have Harry taste only him and not that Vulcan. 

Harry savoured the taste, taking a few extra moments to swallow Tom’s cum down his throat. He tasted too delicious to Harry to be wasted. When the last of it was down his throat, Harry licked eagerly at Tom’s slit, hoping to catch any remaining. Tom shivered from overstimulation and pulled Harry up, kissing him eagerly on the lips instead. 

“My good boy,” Tom whispered in between kisses. “All nice and tasting of me.” He nipped at Harry’s lips and pulled him into his lap so that Harry was straddling him. Tom pressed him down so that Harry’s ass was resting on Tom’s lap. Harry sucked in a breath from the pain of his weight resting on the sore spots of his ass, but he didn’t protest, just kissed Tom back eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Yeaka for some of the dialogue. She's better at dirty talk than I am D:


	14. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you deserve a reward.”

Tom pressed slow and soft kisses to Harry’s lips. He was gentle and sweet, making Harry shiver with affection. In between kisses, Tom worked at the gloves on Harry’s hands. He took his time unbuckling them and sliding them from Harry’s hands. The gloves were set down next to them on the couch, and Tom gently massaged the soft skin, letting the stiff joints work apart slowly so as to cause as little discomfort to his slave as he could. 

Kisses were pressed to Harry’s fingertips, and then to each joint and knuckle. Harry squirmed under the attention. Affection from his Master filled him with the best feeling, and he couldn’t sit still while he enjoyed it. Soft noises left his throat, full of contentment and pleasure. Tom simply smiled and continued massaging Harry’s fingers, loving the way his slave reacted to him. 

The fluffy pink ears were removed next. Harry’s hair was stroked neatly back into place. Tom took extra time to stroke the silky strands even after they were perfectly in place. The ears were placed casually on top of the gloves next to them. The leash was unclipped with a snap and joined the slowly growing pile. 

Harry was leaning heavily against Tom’s chest. He was exhausted and ready to sleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes or relax enough to do so. Tom controlled everything Harry did, and now Harry couldn’t fall asleep without his Master’s permission. It didn’t mean he didn’t want to. If he hadn’t been so well conditioned, Harry would have been deep into sleep. 

“Off.” Tom pushed gently at his slave. Harry blinked sleepily and slid down onto the floor on his knees. He pressed tired kisses onto Tom’s toes, suppressing a yawn and hiding the evidence by kneeling over Tom’s feet. 

Tom stood and removed the tail plug from his pocket, adding it to the pile of other pink things on the couch. “Thong off.” He said softly, leaning down next to Harry and tugging on the barely-there thong. It was also added to the pile. “You’ll clean these and put them away tomorrow morning, but for now, lets get to bed.” His fingers ran through the soft hair once as he lead the way to his room. 

Most of the time, Harry slept in Tom’s bed with him. Tom liked having his slave near him. He never did say, but he loved cuddling his slave at night. Harry was warm and fit perfectly wrapped up in his arms. It also meant that he could fuck Harry in the middle of the night if he wanted, though that didn’t happen as much any more. Only rarely, did Harry sleep on the floor. There was a mat specifically on the floor for him, but it was only ever used when Tom was angry and punishing Harry for some reason. Tom preferred Harry to sleep with him, and so rarely did Harry sleep on the mat.  
In the bedroom, Tom undressed. He kicked clothes off and threw them anywhere on the floor. Harry would clean them up in the morning, it was one of the benefits of having a slave. When he was completely naked, he crawled into the bed, sighing. Harry followed, much slower. He crawled up to the edge of Tom’s bed, his cheek nudging against his Master’s hand, then nosing at it like a puppy looking for treats. 

Tom smiled, his hand swiped across Harry’s cheek and found it’s place in his hair, tugging lightly in a wordless command. Harry jumped up on the bed, delicately and avoiding placing too much weight on his Master. Tom pulled Harry close, and he curled up in his Master’s side. Harry’s lips found Tom’s neck and he pressed tiny dry kisses to the skin before settling in and closing his eyes. 

The lights were ordered low, and Harry was almost asleep, lulled there by soft kisses and touches, before Tom spoke again. “You were very good for me today, my pet.” Harry smiled, shivered in pleasure and snuggled closer to Tom. Nothing felt better than pleasing Tom, and he couldn’t describe the heaven he was in, in Tom’s arms. “I think you deserve a reward.” 

Harry blinked, before turning to look at Tom’s face in the dim light. He was confused, he was rewarded enough by being here, by being allowed to warm Tom’s bed and sleep with him. What else could there possibly be? Tom smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. “I’ll allow you one sentence. You can say anything you want, even if it’s bad, and I will not punish you.” Fingers pressed at Harry’s soft lips, dragging down lightly. “But think about it, because you won’t get this chance often.” Tom warned. 

Harry didn’t need to think, he already knew what he wanted to say. He said it all the time in his head, screamed it, hoping that Tom would somehow understand him. He took the moment to think anyway, but simply used it to stare up at his Master, admire him. “I love you, my Master Tom Paris.” His voice was raspy from lack of use, words strange in his mouth. He loved how the words sounded in his own voice, and he celebrated the use of them, finally. 

To say that Tom was shocked, might be an understatement. He didn’t think his pet would say anything bad. He assumed he might request something, or who knows what. He didn’t expect his slave to admit love to him. The surprise was pleasant, and he felt he had to rethink what he knew about Harry. 

Slaves don’t love, they are meant to please their owners so they won’t get punished, nothing more. _But Harry, Harry is special._ Tom realised. He was happy to have a slave as special as Harry was, a Harry who loved him despite (or maybe because of?) the things he did. Maybe Tom should rethink the talking ban he had set for Harry, let him speak more. Instead of troublesome chatter, Harry might speak meaningful, pleasant things Tom might want to hear. 

When Tom managed words again, Harry was relaxed and breathing deeply against his chest again, almost asleep. He pressed his lips to Harry’s head, stroking the silk-fine hair. 

“Mine, my good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN 
> 
> There will be other one shot drabbles, but it'll be in a series, and not chaptered like this :D 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment <3 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
